Nasumi's pain
by Ellie RULZ
Summary: Natsumi is banished from the village when she hurts the 'last Uchiha' When she finds happiness in another village It's ruined on her wedding day. Kiba breaks her heart at twelve. Alex mends it after six years. Her sister and brother in everything but blood betray her at twelve Sasuke and Sakura. Sophie and Lily help her recover.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stared at her. She was leaving, all because of Sasuke Uchiha. All Natsumi wanted was to have her brother to care for her. Even if Sasuke wasn't her brother by blood, over time she saw him as family as well as Sakura. But both betrayed her.

_flashback _

_Natsumi entered the village dragging an unconscious Sasuke behind her, Natsumi's injury were fatal, her leg dislocated an arm shattered and a hole through her chest. But she still dragged Sasuke back 'cause family stick together right? Wrong! When she got back Sakura slapped her, the villagers throw stones once she handed Sasuke to Sakura, you wanna hear the worst of it? Tsunade screamed at her for wounding the last loyal Uchiha._

_The sweet old man from the ramen shop and his daughter persuaded Tsunade to heal her enough so she could survive, now everyone hates Natsumi Uzumaki for stopping Sasuke from betraying the village. But the real reason they hate her even more is because she broke Sasuke's arm and bruised his head so she was able to bring him back without resistance._

_Sasuke's punishment: one month excluded from missions. _

_Nasumi's punishment: Banishment from the village for ever._

_Nasumi's reward for bringing Sasuke back: a slap from Sakura, Being healed enough so she could walk and the best of all Kiba broke with her calling her a monster._

_flashback end_

**Nasumi's Pov.**

So here she is her first step out of the village was living hell not only did it hurt to move her body Every single person cheered as she slowly left people's sight. All she could think about was what happens now? She was robbed of all her stuff so all she has now is her bloody and ripped cloths she fought Sasuke with, all her money she saved up was burned in front of her, including her apartment.

_**Time skip ( 1 month )**_

She'd finally found home. A small village with no name which is hidden where the sharpest eyes can't locate, only people who need to find a home can find it. You can guess Natsumi is one of them. Natsumi told them what she was and that they didn't need to take her in but they insisted. Now Natsumi is slowly rebuilding her life even finding love.

_**Time skip 6 years**_

**Village hidden in the leaves.**

No-one could deny it, Konoha was lonely without Natsumi Uzumaki, once Kiba realised what he'd done he was heart broken, he didn't eat anything for days or speak. Hinata was two ashamed to even talk about Natsumi without breaking down and crying, Tsunade became distant when she remembered what she had said It was like losing a grandchild to her.

Sasuke and Sakura were the only ninja not grieving they were too happy for that. Sakura ia happy because she got rid of the competition and was now dating the one and only Sauke! Sasuke is happy because he doesn't have to put up with his so called hyperactive sister and was now dating a beautiful-pink haired girl.

The villagers were no better they celebrated every year on 10th October (the defeat of the nine tailed fox) and 8th March (The day The demon girl left)

**Natsumi's village.**

A loud squeal of excitement echoed through Natsumi's house, an 18 year old was trying on her wedding dress and her makeup with her 2 best friends. Lily and Sophie both shouted "Natty you look amazing!"

Natsumi was getting married to the man of her dreams in 2 weeks his name: Alex Hyuga, his parents dumped him near the village he was just 2 one of the woman found and raised him as her own in the village.

" Natty you're _so_ like lucky to already be getting married! I wish I was but the dope won't ask me." Nasumi adored Sophie for her personality.

She met her a week after being in the village once she found out why 'Her friend Natty' was banished and what Kiba did to her she promised to punch him if they ever found him. She was a blonde red hot blooded habanero! She had beautiful silky blond hair that reached her waist, a delicate build and her eyes were a soft indigo that shone with energy.

Lily was a completely different story her wavy black hair reached her knees that she refused to cut, she also had a delicate but firm build. A kind and gentle teenager who was always shy except for when she was aloud to style someone's outfit she was a crazy lady. But her eyes told her story unlike Sophie who grew up in the village. She was beaten until at deaths door until Sophie's dad treated her back to health. Sophie and Lily have been best friends since.

Once again when instead of Lily being found the village it was Natsumi who was found, Sophie's dad treated Nasumi's wounds until she was back to normal. Nasumi had spiky red hair with yellow streaks that reached her feet, 3 thin whisker marks on both her cheeks. 6 Years ago when someone looked into her eyes that would see regret and sadness but now all you can see is happiness and joy. Her eyes are a striking sky blue that lock on to you and seem to make you feel her happiness.

_**Konoha village. Time skip 1 week later.**_

**Tsunade's office**

"Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Your all going to be sent on a mission to retrieve Natsumi Uzumaki." Tsunade commanded.

"But we have no idea were we she is and she won't want to see us plus the villagers, Sasuke and Sakura will drive her out." Ino said.

" What's the real reason your sending us?" Shikamaru asked.

" The Akatsuki Have made their move. Only 2 tailed beast hosts remain. The eight tails, Killer Bee and the nine tails Natsumi Uzumaki. We need to help protect her so she does not die as all the others did. Now! Kiba, Shino, Neji and Hinata your the tracking squad, Shikamaru Your in charge of strategy plans, Choji, Ino and Lee you need to help fight Natsumi if she resists. Meet at the front gate in half a hour. Dissmised!"

"Do you think Natsumi is any stronger than she was all that time ago?" Ino asked.

"Of course this is Natsumi we're talking about. I bet she's ten times as strong as she used to be! That is why I named her most youthful girl." Lee shouted.

"I hope she'll forgive me and take me back." Kiba muttered.

" Of course she will, she loved you with all her heart. She'll welcome you back with open arms!" Ino said, "True love conquers all!" She smiled.

"Thanks Ino!"

_**Natsumi's village wedding day.**_

The whole village was here to to witness Natsumi and Alex get married, according to the villagers she was the prettiest girl in the entire village that day. Her hair curled for a wavy affect, silver eyes shadow that made the stunning blue stand out, a flowing white dress with imprinted flowers tuning down one side. All in all she looked gorgeous.

Her soon to be Husband was wearing a midnight blue suit his pitch black hair flowing round his face making him look like a man any girl would date. Right now all that mattered to Natsumi was her wedding.

_**With leaf ninja.**_

"Come on we're getting close but I can also feel 6 other people heading to where Natsumi is! The chakara signals are off the roof and they're ahead of us."

"We must hurry. Natsumi will need our help! However strong she is she will need our help."

_**Natsumi's village wedding place.**_

"Do you Alex Hyuga take Natsumi Uzumaki as your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you Natsumi Uzumaki take Alex Hyuga as your lawful wedded husband?"

_**With leaf ninja**_

"Come on 10 more minutes! We're almost there. Please we have to make it in time!" Kiba shouted.

"I can see the it come on!"

"It looks abandoned! Where is everyone?"

_**With Natsumi**_

"I… I… I do!"

"I now pronounce y-"

CRASH!

"Hand over the nine tails." A man with six studs in his nose said. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"RUUUUNNN! NNOOWWW!" Natsumi screemed. " It's me they're after not you! I'll hold them off."

"But Natty you can't. They'll kill you!" Sophie said.

" It's fine just … save the children and everyone else. Please this is my wish. Alex. I'll come back I-I promise. Just go"

"Trust me if you ruin that dress I'll get you back!" Lily threatened.

"Natty please don't die. I can't live without you!"

"I'll be fine. Get out the village It's no longer safe here."

"Ok, Everyone evacuate out of the village. Natty were all counting on you."

Natsumi watched as they left_ 'be safe please.'_ "Never let your guard down **Almighty Pull**" The man brought out a kunai. Her eyes widened as she was pulled towards the kunai.

_**With the ninja**_

"look all the villagers are running away! They must already be there."

"What happened " Ino shouted.

"A man with a black cloak with red clouds he blasted trough the wall. He said to hand over the nine tails. Please help my wife she is fighting him alone." Alex pleaded.

Kiba's head shot up _'She wouldn't.'_ "who is your wife?"

"Her name is Natsumi" Kiba just stared at him.

"Natsumi Uzumaki?"

"Yes, can you tell us your names so we can thank you later."

"I am Rock Lee it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ino and this is Choji and Shikamaru."

"I'm Neji and this is Hinata and Shino."

"And I'm Kiba."

"Your Kiba?" He nodded, "Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Yeah." She punched him in the head. "Oww! What the hell was that for?"

"That's from my best friend Natty!"

"Whose Natty?"

"The girl you _will_ help save."

_**With Natsumi.**_

Blood seeped into her pure white dress. "No. How? How did- did you d-o that?"

" I am a god only a god can do this." She spat up blood. "Don't worry, I haven't hit a vital spot. Just a point that will knock you out in 1 minute."

" I will… not resist as long… as you lea-ve the villagers a-alone."

" Agreed." She slowly went limp as she lost to much blood.

The doors burst open, Kiba stood there with his group. One look at her and he was ready to kill. "NATSUMI! What did you do for her!"

"It's time for me to take her away to the extraction sight."

"Is she in a wedding dress? Have you just ruined my friends wedding day? Oh you are so gonna get it!"

" Ino calm down we need to help Natsumi first." Shikamaru said.

"**Almighty push!**" All them suddenly found themselves being bush out of the door and out of the village.

_**With Natsumi. **_

When she awoke she was still in her wedding dress except now it was covered in blood. She was saying on cold stone. A faint voice echoed throughout the chamber. "-gathered here we can start the extraction." _That voice. It is the man who captured me._

"**Ten tailed Sealing."**

A blue light enveloped her and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba kicked a stone as he walked back to the villagers, _Man they're gonna kill us._ He had just watched the girl he loved get taken away to be killed with a kunai through her stomach, _I've got to remember she's married now. _He snorted _To a stuck up Hyuga no less_.

"Kiba don't worry, we'll save Natsumi. She's our friend. She has to survive, remember? She did the impossible by bringing that traitor back from the darkness." Neji said, "Though, I would have liked her better if she had killed the stuck-up prick."

"Where's Natty?" An angry voice interrupted them. Seeing their sad faces she broke down. " Y-you didn't save Natty? She was my best friend."

"How did you not save her your supposed to be Shinobi, arn't you?" Lily called, " We've been best friends for six years. And from what she's told us you lot are supposed to be strong a lot stronger thn you look."

"We'll sorry to disappoint you but Natsumi is supposed to be stronger than all of us. If she can't beet a foe than we probably can't either. Plus we don't see you doing anything about it." Ino looked at them all. "She didn't put up a fight anyway, when we got there she had a kunai in her stomach and was unconscious."

"The man who did it to her blew as away with his jutsu before we could attack him." Suddenly angry "We need to find her trail before the nine tails I'd extracted from her we still have time. It takes three days to extract a tailed beast."

" As soon as you find her bring her back. Please she means everything to me " Alex said.

Kiba just stuck out his jaw. "Mabey we won't after all it was our Hokage's orders to return her to our village."

"You can't do that! She's my wife! Lily and Sophie are her must trusted friends and every single person in the village love her like a sister. We heard from her what you did to her. Her old boyfriend Called her a monster after finding out what was inside of her."

Lily continued his speech, " The Hokage screamed at her for hurting a stuck-up Uchiha calling her a demon, Her best friend and sister slapped her for hurting Sasuke and some girl named Hinata called her no good evil witch."

Now it was Sophie's turn. Her blonde her flying around her. " Her friend Ino used a family technique to torture her mind, a boy named Shino planted some poison inside of her using his bugs, two boys named Choji and Shikamaru helped burn berry apartment down."

Alex finished the last insult off " Another boy named Lee and Neji helped burn her money, cloths and photo album her parents left for her."

"That's a lie Natsumi never knew her parents and didn't know who they were. I admit we did some bad thing, there was a photo album but it was full of pictured of the fourth Homage and some red head not Natsumi's…" Relisation crossed his face.

"Natsumi's parents were the fourth Hokage and The Red head." Neji whispered. "Her red hear matched the one in the album and the blonde streaks from the fourth. Her blue eyes are the same as the fourths as well. "

"Her face matches the red head except the whisker marks." Lee said. " We destroyed her only memory of her parents."

"Now do you see she won't want to go back to the village with especially after what you all did. She said she wanted to stay with us but wanted to see you all one last time just not her brother and sister."

"We won't force her back and we'll tell the Hokage we couldn't find her. But now we have to get Natsumi back. We'll be back within the time of 1 week any more and we'll be dead." Shino said.

"Thank you but don't ... Don't let her die or you'll all get a punch from the blonde red hot blooded habanero!"

All their eyes widened "O- Ok"

_**With Natsumi **_

_This feeling, Like all my energy is being drained out. Who am I? Where am I? Why is everything dark? My mind is blank. _One picture was still strong in Natsumi's mind a picture of love. A man with pitch black hair and white eyes and a man with a dog beside him. Those two are all she remembers.

What no-one knows is that when the nine tails is extracted the jinjuriki only remembers the person she keeps closest to her heart and the person she loaths. What the jinjuriki doesn't know is which is which, until after the extraction.

_Why do I feel like this? So much love and hatred is coming from these memories. Who can cause this much hatred? _Two silhouettes emerged out of the darkness. One with spiky blond hair and blue eyes holding hands with woman with long red hair reaching her feet. Her green eyes filled with sadness. Both looked at the girl in front of them with sadness.

"_Our daughter has grown up if only she didn't know such pain."_

_" If I was alive I would kill the Akatsuki for what they're doing to you! The nerve of ruining my daughters wedding day!"_

_"Calm down Kushina your scaring her. Remember when the nine tails was extracted out of you all you remembered was me and the man in the mask for trying to kill Natsumi."_

_"Who are you! Who's Natsumi? "_

_"We're your parents. Ya know. I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Your Mum."_

_"And I'm Minato Namikaze your dad." _

_"Your Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Our daughter."_

_**With ninja**_

"I've picked up the nine tails chakara signal she's about two days travel away if we hurry we'll get to her before they finish her off."

_Please we can't be to late. Natsumi I love you with all my heart. Even if you love that good for nothing Hyuga. I Will make you see I'm better than him._

_I must beg for forgiveness once we get to Natsumi. I truly thought she was lying about the photo album as she looked nothing like them back then. Her hair was a little red with no yellow streaks and it was only down to her shoulders. I was truly unyouthful._

_I have got to try and apologise to Natsumi, I still had a crush on Sasuke and was blinded by rage to think properly. _

_Why was I that harsh on Natsumi? If I could change what I did I would I truly think of her as a sister but never told her. Why must I be so weak?_

_Whatever happens we must find Natsumi. I have to say sorry for destroying her album._

_Me and Shikamaru must rebuild her a new apartment even if she doesn't come back to Konoha. It will be in her honer. _

_Troublesome, just what I need. So much quilt._

_I will apologise for what me and my bugs did to her. I just wish I hadn't done what I have to her._

_**With Akatsuki Time skip 2 days**_

"We only have a day left of extraction. Then we can all rest. The nine tails takes a lot more strength than the rest."

_**With Natsumi.**_

Everything came rushing back.

_"Mum? Dad? I'm So sorry the photo album was destroyed I didn't mean to. Please forgive me. "_

_" It's a good thing it was destroyed ya know. It allows us to vist you from time to time when you're in great need. Like right now."_

_"If it hadn't been destroyed all you'd be feeling now is pain regret and unexplained love."_

_"I finally get to meet you guys! I've been waiting my entire life for this! Wait your Ok with me getting married at 18?"_

_"As long as your happy. Then yes."_

_"Sweet. Can I ask a favor?"_

_"Ask away!"_

_"Who did you meet dad mum. I want to know how the fourth Hokage found a girlfriend."_

_"That's personal! Ya know! But as your our daughter. Yes."_

_"Ok it all started when I first joined the academy..."_


End file.
